Calista Gilded's diary
A New Orientation My mother, Queen Marigold, would always tell me her and grand-father Midas' fairy-tale ever since I was just a young nursery-rhyme. I would always beg her to tell me it over and over again until I got tired of it at the age of eight; that's when boys started admiring me but I would hate it and scare them off. Do I regret something? Never. Mother thinks that my attitude towards young princes was not princess-like but I would roll my eyes and tell her that I'm not so proud of my prettiness since everyone who encounters me starts to admire me. Instead of taking personal princess classes, I ditched them to take singing classes without no one finding out. At the age of ten, one week after celebrating my birthday, I was playing in the garden when I tripped off the glass deck and bumped my head on the metal watering-pot, that's when I got amnesia for two months and I forgot everything that happened after my ninth birthday. My parents would stay in the waiting room at the hospital until one day, I got my memory back when I saw a little girl with orange-red hair visit me, she told me that her name was Rolana Candlewick then I remembered when we would stay after school together waiting for our parents to pick us up, we would also do some mischief but I insisted to take all the blame for whatever we did, even though Rolana was the one to get the idea. After years of attending Rose Thorne Academy until the thrid grade and being home-schooled until I grew into a teenager with orange hair, green eyes and my finger-tips became tanner -like gold-, my parents finally decided to make me attend the high school for fairy-tale teenagers to come and learn how to grow up like their parents, then follow in their footsteps. So, take me for example, my mother is Queen Marigold, so I will become the next queen who wishes for a golden touch and turns my son/daughter into gold, also known as (the future) Queen Calista. Chapter One So, every student comes one week before classes start. But if you are thinking that getting out of a royal carriage with your butler to help you out with your bags is a good spell-tastic entrance, you are ever after wrong. Everyone would be staring at you as if you're all of their idol; and I don't like when people stare at me for a long time! It makes me feel like there's something wrong with me or how I look. It might sound like a royal fairy fail but that's what I think! My butler, Elliot, helped me get out of the carriage by slightly holding one of my hands as I went down the steps and hopped onto the ground. "Your majesty, are you sure you would not like that I help you with getting your bags into your dorm?" Elliot asked me for the fifth time throughout the whole ride from the kingdom to the school. He asked me when he woke me up, again when I was eating breakfast, he asked again before we got in the carriage and once we left the kingdom, he asked me again! And here goes the fifth time...Great (not). Elliot is great man and he is very nice and respectful butler but sometimes, he could really try his best to please me and lets just say that instead of pleasing me, he slightly annoys me. He doesn't want to get fired by my parents because he doesn't really have somewhere to go instead besides living with his poor mother in the old small village he grew up in. I would feel really bad if he had to leave but that's why I always explain to my parents that I told him myself that I'm fine to do things on my own when he would ask. I smiled and looked at him politely, "I told you already that I am fine with carrying my bags to my dorm myself." He smiled back and took out my bags from the back of the carriage. While he pulled them out, I scanned the building that stood tall in front of me. Ever After High was the high school where my parents transfered me to. But for an odd reason, I didn't argue and instead, I accepted their offer to sign me up. "Princess, your bags are ready to go," Elliot told me and I took them and thanked him for all he has done for me throughout like, my whole life; after all, I wouldn't been seeing him until Legacy Day, holidays, for some random visits to the castle, possibly in some of mine and my mother's video chat and for sure, in summer vacation. We hugged and I waved goodbye to him as I started walking towards the school. Chapter Two Headmaster Grimm scared the magic out of me when I first saw him! He actually reminded me of Grumpy, the dwarf in Snow White. I actually was half asleep when he said his speech so I slumbered towards the last row of chairs and throw myself in one of them. Then I fell completely to sleep until someone was calling my name. I woke up and found half of the students turned into solid gold. Then I looked forward to see Headmaster Grimm backing away from the whole gold floor that was spreading. He started to call me to help him but I didn't know what to do! That was when Baba Yaga came and used her hocus-pocus magic to make it all stop and the students turned back to normal but they were all mad at me for turning them into gold. I apologized but none of them really listened and that's when Headmaster Grimm told me that I had detention- not for turning people into gold, but because I fell asleep during his speech. Okay, it's really not my problem if he uses too much of those formal and mature words, just go with the flow, man dude! Anyways, on my way to Science and Sorcery, Duchess Swan got into my path. "What do you want, Duchess?" I said, sighing. "So you have detention for sleeping in class, huh?" she asked me. Gosh, she sounded like a total snob. I sighed again- this time, louder. "Yeah, I do. What is it to you, duck-face?" I literally told her that. She flinched away a bit, as if I spat on her. "I am NOT a duck," she snapped. I smirked. "Sure you aren't," I replied as the hallways got empty and became isolated, it was just me and her. "You sure got some feathers to insult the future queen," she told me in a harsh tone. I threw my head back and laughed. Future queen? That girl sure has a dream. "Queen? What are you talking about?" I asked her and held my books close to my chest. She flipped her hair and made a pose. Correction: A stupid pose. "If you keep this immature attitude up, it's possible that someone will take your place," she explained to me but I just raised an eyebrow. "So you're going after all the princesses now?" She opened her mouth to reply but I stopped her, "Let me just say, that's messed up. You hear me?" She nodded, turned away, flipped her hair again (Some of the pieces flew in my mouth. Ew.) Then I shouted out to her, "Coward!" Chapter Three Well, I got two more hours in detention for being late to class...Heck, that Rumpelstilskin can be a real grumpy pants. I made my way to detention and walked in slowly. I never really been to detention before...Except that one time I punched someone in second grade. Who gives detention to a seven year old? Anyways, there wasn't anyone. ...Except some rabbit boy. I suddenly felt awkward walking in because he was on the phone with someone...and he was arguing with whoever was on the other end of the line. "YOU LITTLE FROZEN DERP. GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GET ME OUTTA HERE! ITS NOT LIKE YOU'VE FROZEN THOSE LEGS OF YOURS" he shouted over the phone. Right then, I wanted to turn back and leave but that would only make the moment more awkward. So running out wasn't the best idea... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EBONY NEEDS YOU? I AM YOUR ROOMMATE," he told the 'frozen derp', "I AM THE BEST THING IN YO LIFE RIGHT NOW! DO NOT SASS ME." I couldn't help but face-palm. Then he stopped shouting and I looked at him, realizing he saw me face-palm. He stared at me for about ten seconds and I just stood there, like a total goof-ball. "Never-mind, I have some BETTER company," he said in the phone, referring to me. Then he hung up and slipped his phone in his pocket. He kept staring at me and I just walked over to a seat, across the room but I felt his eyes following me. After I sat down, I turned to him and he opened his mouth to say something when Professor Rumpelstilskin entered the room. He sent chills up my spine as he climbed onto the desk and grabbed a long ruler. Then he smacked it into the desk, making me and the bunny rabbit boy jump. He turned to me. "Ah, I see you came to detention, Ms. Gilded...If you didn't, I would've sent you to Headmaster Grimm's office. He's the principle," he told me, thinking I was I total idiot. "No shoot. I'm so dumb that I even forgot my name," I told him and he glared at me. "Another hour for bad attitude!" the short man shouted to me and I groaned loudly. Then he hopped off the desk, "I'm going to be back...DON'T MOVE!" And with that, he left the classroom. I sighed and moved the hair out of my face. I took out my phone and opened up Twitter. I start to type about how annoying Professor Rumpelstiskin is when I heard the rabbit boy talk. "I'm Chōyaku," he said. I stopped typing and turned to him. I forced my lips to form a smile, even though I didn't want to. "I'm Calista," I replied, then I went back to typing. But he didn't stop there. "So, why did you get in detention? I thought princesses didn't do any troublesome things," he asked me. I sighed and clicked "Post" on my MirrorPhone screen. I looked at him and locked my MirrorPhone. "Well, this princess does. I fell asleep while Headmaster Grimm was saying his boring speech and my magic went haywire," I explained. He laughed. It wasn't that funny actually. But I can't blame myself either, I'm not a professional at controlling my magic anyway. He opened his mouth to say something again but Professor Rumpelstilskin entered the classroom, with the ruler in his hands. "I heard talking!" he shouted harshly. I was going to raise my hand to say that I was the one talking but Chōyaku just took the blame, "Yeah, I was the blabber-mouth." Professor Rumpelstilskin glared at him, "Another hour for you, bunny boy!" Then he smriked, "It's Chōyaku." Then the short man rolled his eyes and climbed up the desk. He scanned the classroom to his side from my side and crossed his arms. Chapter Four TBA Chapter Five TBA Category:Diaries Category:Diaries by MonsterGirl2002